


Hopeless Love (Confronting the Villain)

by Stormlight (Quickening)



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanpoem, Fantasy, Magic, Original Poetry - Freeform, Romance, inspired by Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickening/pseuds/Stormlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our tale unfolds beneath the boughs of ancient woodland glade,<br/>where night-wind stirs the restless leaves and moonlight-dappled shade<br/>as shards of crystal - deadly, gleaming - weave the threads of magic's seeming.<br/>Caught within this web of Dreaming sleeps the spellbound maid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Love (Confronting the Villain)

**Author's Note:**

> An old fan poem I wrote and rewrote and rewrote some more, until it became the version you see before you. Inspired solely by the crystal ballroom scene in Labyrinth.

_**Hopeless Love (Confronting the Villain)** _

_**by Shauna Houser** _ **  
**  
_**A Villain and a Heroine.** _ **  
** _**A story told in rhyme.** _ **  
** _**The blush of love's awakening** _ **  
** _**as hearts are intertwined.** _ **  
      ** _**What shall this Ever After bring?** _ **  
** _**A bridal veil, a golden ring?** _ **  
** _**But Fate seems such a fickle thing** _ **  
** _**when love is on the line.** _ ****  
  
      _**Our tale unfolds beneath the boughs** _ **  
** _**of ancient woodland glade,** _ **  
** _**where night-wind stirs the restless leaves** _ **  
** _**and moonlight-dappled shade** _ **  
     ** _**as shards of crystal, deadly, gleaming,** _ **  
** _**weave the threads of magic's seeming.** _ **  
** _**Caught within this web of Dreaming** _ **  
** _**sleeps the spellbound maid.** _ ****  
  
     _**A chamber of immensity** _ **  
** _**immersed in candlelight,** _ **  
** _**bedecked in glowing tapestry** _ **  
** _**and hung with streamer bright.** _ **  
     ** _**Before her dazed and dreaming eyes** _ **  
** _**the spell begins to hypnotize,** _ **  
** _**the fantasy to mesmerize** _ **  
** _**with each bewitching sight.** _ ****  
  
     _**She moves among the opulence** _ **  
** _**unwary of the jeers** _ **  
** _**and taunting of the occupants** _ **  
** _**whose laughter sounds like tears.** _ **  
     ** _**Fine Dancers garbed in bright array** _ **  
** _**all move with purpose; bodies sway** _ **  
** _**enticingly in lewd display** _ **  
** _**discrepant of their sneers.** _ ****  
  
     _**Unwary still, she pushes through** _ **  
** _**the crowd of grasping hands.** _ **  
** _**An unknown countenance she seeks,** _ **  
** _**the stranger who commands** _ **  
      ** _**her thrumming heart, her quickened breath;** _ **  
** _**he brushes by as soft as death,** _ **  
** _**and leaves her searching and bereft,** _ **  
** _**a pawn to his demands.** _ ****  
  
     _**The kaleidoscope of color parts.** _ **  
** _**There stands the one she seeks.** _ **  
** _**His alluring gaze beguiles** _ **  
** _**and her will is growing weak.** _ **  
      ** _**His words begin to mesmerize** _ **  
** _**as silver tongue seeps honeyed lies.** _ **  
** _**She stands enraptured by his eyes** _ **  
** _**and finds she cannot speak.** _ ****  
  
     _**Into his arms he takes her then** _ **  
** _**as into dance they're spun,** _ **  
** _**and something magic fills his eyes,** _ **  
** _**for Something has begun.** _ **  
     ** _**His step is sure, his touch is strong.** _ **  
** _**He woos her with a velvet song,** _ **  
** _**assuring her that she belongs;** _ **  
** _**there is no need to run.** _ ****  
  
     _**And yet, mistrust is not dispelled.** _ **  
** _**Uneasiness remains** _ **  
** _**that alluring words cannot suppress.** _ **  
** _**His spell cannot restrain** _ **  
     ** _**the suspicion that there's much amiss.** _ **  
** _**And as he bends to take her kiss** _ **  
** _**the doubt drives back enchanted bliss.** _ **  
** _**Her reason is regained.** _ ****  
  
     _**Now Dancers start to press her in** _ **  
** _**and masked eyes glitter coldly.** _ **  
** _**Their lips are twisted sneers of hate** _ **  
** _**as rough hands clutch her boldly.** _ **  
     ** _**Their laughter mocking, vile rasps** _ **  
** _**upon her ears, she cuts their grasps** _ **  
** _**and stumbles through the sea of masks** _ **  
** _**amid their howling glee.** _ ****  
  
     _**His song still haunts her memory,** _ **  
** _**his eyes she can't escape.** _ **  
** _**He holds her soul in jeopardy,** _ **  
** _**and yet her will is great.** _ **  
     ** _**She fights to break his strong command.** _ **  
** _**He pleads with her to understand** _ **  
** _**the gift he holds in outstretched hand** _ **  
** _**as through glass walls she breaks.** _ ****  
  
     _**Then screams of horror fill the air** _ **  
** _**and ends the mocking laughter,** _ **  
** _**and everything begins to fall** _ **  
** _**as all ends in disaster.** _ **  
     ** _**Yet Dancers still mechanically** _ **  
** _**sway to discordant melody,** _ **  
** _**for even now they are not free;** _ **  
** _**they'll dance forever after.** _ ****  
  
     _**Amid this broken spell she stands,** _ **  
** _**her enemy she faces.** _ **  
** _**Her Dream is winding to its end** _ **  
** _**as to an end Time paces.** _ **  
     ** _**From 'midst the shadows he appears.** _ **  
** _**His face has aged a hundred years.** _ **  
** _**His ancient eyes hold all the fears** _ **  
** _**of a hundred ancient races.** _ ****  
  
     _**Now pale mist gathers like a wraith** _ **  
** _**about his weary form,** _ **  
** _**and garbs him in a shroud of gray;** _ **  
** _**a bit of darkness shorn.** _ **  
     ** _**His haunted eyes are begging, pleading,** _ **  
** _**and his soul is wounded, bleeding.** _ **  
** _**Hopeless love, so ever-fleeting,** _ **  
** _**hearts forever torn.** _ ****  
  
     _**Now resonates a somb**_ _ **er** _ _**bell;** _ **  
** _**the hour is at hand.** _ **  
** _**The Villain knows his Heroine** _ **  
** _**must make the final stand.** _ **  
     ** _**Determination conquers fear.** _ **  
** _**Compassion has no holding here,** _ **  
** _**yet, shining in her eye—a tear.** _ **  
** _**She gives him her Command.** _ ****  
  
     _**And even as she speaks** _ **  
** _**the world's foundations start to quake.** _ **  
** _**The very air surrounding them** _ **  
** _**begins to heave and shake.** _ **  
     ** _**Still comes the tolling of the bell,** _ **  
** _**obliterating faerie spell.** _ **  
** _**The Dream—a fragile, shining shell—** _ **  
** _**is shattered in its wake.** _ ****  
  
     _**She knows her choice is right,** _ **  
** _**that he was never meant to stay,** _ **  
** _**but his gaze still pierces through her soul** _ **  
** _**and tempts her heart to stray.** _ **  
     ** _**This tale has reached its bitter end,** _ **  
** _**for even True Love cannot bend** _ **  
** _**the rules of iron. In the end** _ **  
** _**the Story has its way.** _ ****  
  
     _**Upon awakening, she grieves** _ **  
** _**the loss of her romance,** _ **  
** _**the truest love she'll never know** _ **  
** _**reflected in his glance.** _ **  
     ** _**But in her dreams, she'll stand before** _ **  
** _**the threshold of Enchantment's door.** _ **  
** _**She's bound to him forevermore.** _ _**  
** _ **_Forever shall they Dance._**

 


End file.
